


I won't treat you like you're typical

by haipollai



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hunched his shoulders slightly and looked away but looking away only led to him seeing Star back out during the fight. The way his knees gave way and he slumped to the ground. The way-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't treat you like you're typical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rekall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/gifts).



"Rictor? Rictor," Star mumbled, blinking up at him.

"Come on idiot." He slipped an arm around Star's waist and physically hauled him up to his feet. "Fight's over. You wore yourself out."

"Did it-"

"It worked," he gritted out, getting Star to the car. The others spared them worried looks but the drive back to their headquarters was in silence. Star's head stayed on his shoulder the entire time. Warm and solid and alive. There was a moment there when Star had gotten caught in the stomach- Rictor forced the thought away. Star was fine, their lives sucked as per usual but Star was _fine_.

They all scattered again when they reached home, each to unwind as they wanted. Rictor and Star followed Layla and Theresa inside, arms around each other. Star seemed more conscious now and was no longer a dead weight as they moved up the stairs, leaning on each other for support.

"We should shower," Rictor said softly, though all he really wanted to do was crash into bed.

Star's nose crinkled as he thought it through. "You would likely drown if you tried."

"I said 'we' idiot." He moved away from Star and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall in a pile at his feet. His shirt came next. Each movement pulled at new and old injuries, making him wince. Star was staring but Rictor couldn't make out if it was a good thing or not.

He took another few steps back and kicked off his shoes and socks. He was thumbing the button of his jeans when he realized that Star was still dressed.

"If you don't want to shower just say so." He hunched his shoulders slightly and looked away but looking away only led to him seeing Star back out during the fight. The way his knees gave way and he slumped to the ground. The way-

Star's hands shook him from the memory. His jacket and shirt were finally gone and Rictor could see where the energy blast had hit him, leaving a nasty bruise on his abdomen. "Let me." His hands brushed aside Rictor's own, opening up his pants and pushing them down. Rictor thought it was only fair to return the favor. For a minute they stood there, naked with Star's hands on his hips and Rictor's pressed to Star's chest. Touching but not quite together.

"Shower," Rictor mumbled, pulling away so he could get the water started. Star stayed with him this time, his fingers lingering on Rictor's skin. He sighed in relief when he finally got under the hot spray, letting it wash away dirt from the fight. Clinging to him like all the bad memories. Star slipped in behind him, arms around his waist and nose against his jaw line.

Like this, it was easy to melt against him. Close his eyes and let Star take some of his weight.

Like this it was easy to murmur 'I need you' without expecting the other shoe to drop. Star smiled against his skin and Rictor had to open his eyes and turn to look at him. Some of the exhaustion had melted away though the pain lingered. He could see it marring the edges of Star's smile.

"Rictor?"

Rictor shook his head and pressed a kiss to the point of the star on his cheek and the corner of his lips, moving away before Star could get the kiss he wanted. He sunk down slowly to his knees, drifting his fingers over the injury to Star's stomach and down to his thighs.

" _Rictor_ ," Star sighed, voice hitching slightly as Rictor pressed a kiss to his hip.

"Let me."

Star's cock was already half hard but Rictor didn't touch. "You're just as tired as I am."

"You transported us twice only to get whacked in the stomach." His eyes darted to the bruise again and it hit him how lucky he was that the damage wasn't any worse. "Dios mio Star. You could have died."

"But I'm not dead." He curled a hand in Rictor's hair, sounding so painfully confused. "You were in just as much danger as I was. We are always in danger."

"Star." He rocked back on his heels to look up at him. Wet and flushed from the heat of the water. He leaned back in and pressed his tongue to the head of Star's cock, feeling his hips jerk forward. The grip on his hair tightened as he started to suck, moving his head to take in as much as he could. Star was thick and hard on his tongue and his body trembled where Rictor's hands held him.

Rictor wanted this to last, he wanted Star to forget the pain he must be in for a little while. He wanted to thank him for everything he did to keep Rictor alive. He _wanted_.

He used the tricks he knew Star liked, using his tongue and the faint scrape of teeth. Star makes low, dirty groans, Rictor can feel the vibrations from them more than he can hear them. The groans become louder as Rictor slides back to focus on just the head, wrapping his hand around the base. When Star comes it's a slow buildup, he arches away from the wall and further into Rictor's mouth.

Star had a silly smile on his face when Rictor finally gets to his feet. "Good?"

"You were right, I was in pain." He moved to rest his forehead on Rictor's shoulder, which had to be uncomfortable so Rictor fumbled to get the water off so he could get Star to bed. "Let me- for you-" His hand curled around Rictor's hip.

"Later."

"Rictor, you deserve-"

He cut Star off by pushing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "Later. After the best fucking sleep of our lives, I plan on riding you until we both forget about today and I want you awake for that."

"I like that plan, come, sleep with me." Star moved to stretch out properly in bed and held out a hand for Rictor. He didn't need any other encouragement to wrap himself around Star, feeling his heart beat, steady and constant.


End file.
